


Walking in Memphis

by jessahmewren



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Birthday Sex, Breakfast in Bed, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fingerfucking, MSR, Shameless Smut, The X-Files Revival, Vacation, Vaginal Sex, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 07:47:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13476924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessahmewren/pseuds/jessahmewren
Summary: Scully takes Mulder to Graceland for his birthday.





	Walking in Memphis

-0-0-0-

Warm sunlight slanted through the window shades of the Delta Dawn, a questionably reputable motel straight off the main drag of Beale Street.  It was 7:30; they’d slept in.

-0-0-0-

Mulder had one arm draped over her middle and one long, lean leg entwined in hers.  Instead of extricating herself, she wiggled deeper into the delightful puzzle he’d trapped her in. 

He heard her sigh, and she closed her eyes.  He buried his face in her hair, placing a gentle kiss on her shoulder.  “Mmmm,” he groused.  “You smell so good Scully.  Like sleep and sex and—“he nosed the air—“brown sugar?” 

She smiled wryly, and he rolled easily to brace himself over her.  She looked up at him, biting her lip.  “I had a Pop-Tart in the middle of the night,“ she said shyly.  Mulder looked at her with faux sternness.  “I was hungry!”

He kissed her fully on the lips, relishing the way she melted into his mouth.  “Now you’ve got me wanting something sweet,” he intoned smoothly as he ran a hand down her ribs to cup her backside.  His eyebrows waggled.  “Whatdya say Scully?” 

She looked at him sharply.  “A quickie Mulder?  Really?  We’re getting too old for quickies.” 

For a moment, Mulder looked injured.  “Who said anything about a quickie,” he mumbled into the graceful lines of her throat.  She could feel him hard and ready, pressing against her inner thigh.  She ran her hands under his undershirt, fingers skating over the ridged planes of his chest.  She moaned her approval.

“Graceland doesn’t open until 9 Scully.  It’s just after 7.”  Mulder kissed his way down her chest, working her camisole up and over her head.  She lifted her arms, making the task easier. 

“It’s 7:30,” she corrected, “and I still have to get a show—ooh.” She quickly lost her train of thought as Mulder took her into his mouth, circling a nipple with his tongue.  He worked the other one between his finger and thumb, pinching and rolling it until she squirmed beneath him. 

She breathed his name, but he cut it off with a blistering kiss.  Mulder’s singlemindedness as a lover was something she had always suspected would be intense, but to be lost in his attentions, to be the soul subject of his focus was a truly enviable experience. 

Scully’s hands went to his hair, threading her fingers through the light brown strands.  She could hear the early morning traffic of Beale street…horns beeping, sirens wailing.  Mulder took a wide swipe at her belly button with his tongue, and she felt a pool of wetness settle between her legs.

“God Mulder you’re driving me crazy,” she muttered.

He smiled slyly.  “That’s kind of the idea,” he shot back. 

She ran her hands along his strong shoulders.  “You’re the birthday boy…I should be doing this to you.”

He smiled. “Oh make no doubt about it Ms. Scully, you are.”

He smoothed his palms down her abdomen, settling at her waist.  He sucked in air through his teeth.  “Christ, where did you get these shorts Scully?”  They were pink cotton sleep shorts with cupcakes on them.  “Sweet Dreams” was written in fancy script under each one.  He touched one of the cupcakes reverently.  “Fuck,” he muttered under his breath, and looked at her.  “I want breakfast.”

He hooked his thumbs under the sleep shorts and slid them down her ass.  She wasn’t wearing underwear, and the little thatch of ginger curls sprang free as if by magic beneath the soft pink cotton.  Mulder’s mouth watered.  “God Scully, you are too much for me.”

She said nothing, but a slow, luxurious smile appeared on her face as she spread for him.  Mulder bent to her, placing a kiss on her glistening mound before sliding off the edge of the bed.  He grabbed Scully by the waist and pulled her to the edge, knelt before her and began lapping at her folds in slow, easy circles. 

She moaned, unashamed of the noise she was making or the way her legs moved of their own volition under his attentions.  Mulder’s tongue flicked over her center all too infrequently, keeping her hungry…keeping her desperate for release.  Dipping lower, is tongue teased her opening, and then his hands were on her.  Mulder eased into her wetness, keeping a thumb on her center, and worked her with his fingers as he slowly crawled up her body.  He kissed her then.  She tasted herself on her lips, felt herself on her face.  Mulder increased the pace of his fingers, gathering her in his arms.  Somewhere a siren wailed, and he inserted a third finger. 

Her entire body belonged to him, to this, and it begged release.  She bucked against his hands, whimpered against his mouth.  He stroked her hair with his free hand, coaxing her along.  She could feel her coming climax all the way in her toes, the burgeoning flame.  He hooked his fingers into her, and her breaths came in little pants.  “Come for me Scully,” he whispered into her ear.  “Come so hard you nearly break my hand.”

And she did…she tripped over the edge, throwing her head back with his name on her lips, bearing down on him with the strength of a vice.  He rocked her slowly, kissing her face, her throat, until she relaxed around him and he lay her back down on the bed. 

“Fucking beautiful,” he muttered, out of breath.  He was touching himself through his boxers. 

She groggily saw him out of the corner of her eye and rolled over to stop him.  “Let me do that,” she said with fire in her eyes, and she stripped off the boxers with the deftness of a doctor, the security of a lover. 

The undershirt came next, and she again appreciated the firm planes of his chest.  Her breathing had barely regulated from her last orgasm, but she already wanted another one.  Call her greedy.  She smiled up at him.  “Make love to me Birthday Boy,” she panted.  She drew his head down for a lengthy kiss, and he pushed her down into the pillows. 

Mulder moaned, his cock straining against her.  Scully opened for him, drawing her legs up and settling her feet against his hips.  He steadied himself and sank into her, relishing in the hot tightness, the perfect feeling of completion that he always felt in these moments.

She snapped her hips up to meet him, needing his fullness, always needing more of him.  Her hands went lower to cup his ass, encouraging him. 

 

Mulder quickened his pace, and Scully’s own climax started to build.  When he bent his head to kiss her, she hungrily met his mouth and rolled him on his back.

He smiled in surprise as she positioned herself above him, setting her own rhythm.  Watching Scully ride his cock had to be one of the most beautiful things in the world, but watching her touch herself was a close second.  Her small hand went around in front of her, settling in her folds.  Her breasts bounced as she worked herself up and down on him.  He rose to meet her, his hands at her waist. 

With her other hand, she worked one of her nipples.  She began to tighten around him, and little moans begin to spill forth from her throat, threatening his resolve.  She came in a beautiful ballet of moans, arched back, and heavy breathing. She continued to ride him to his completion, which came shortly after. She could feel him blissfully thick beneath her, and it was not long until his entire body went rigid and he was spilling into her, a myriad of curses and litanies (her name chief among them) ringing in the air between them. 

\---

They lay together in the morning sun that shone through the shades of the Delta Dawn Motel eating Maple and Brown Sugar Pop-Tarts.  Mulder brushed the hair from Scully’s face and smiled. 

“We can still make the 9am tour,” Scully suggested.

Mulder chewed thoughtfully.  “Well,” he said with a mischievous glint in his eye.  “It’s open until 4pm.  Maybe we miss a few.”   

-0-0-0-


End file.
